Bison Troopers
Bison Troopers are a faction of villains who appear in the 1994 Street Fighter movie and its video game spin-off. They aren't a part of the Street Fighter canon. Role Bison Troopers are general M. Bison's soldiers. They are generally members of Shadaloo. They aid Bison in his mission to eliminate colonial William Guile. The troopers are seen throwing hostages into a pit during the beginning of the movie. Moments later, M. Bison initiates a live two-way broadcast between himself and Guile. Bison demands $20 billion dollars in three days or else the hostages will be killed. The troopers demonstrate their loyalty to Bison by chanting his name. Later in the film, Bison and his army are at an arms trade involving Sagat and his own gang. A mistaken deal instigates a confrontation between both sides. It is interrupted by Ken Masters and Ryu (who are con artists in the film). They warn Bison about news reporter Chun-Li's attempt to assassinate him by rigging his truck with a bomb. He manages to evade the assassination but his arms cache is destroyed by the explosion. His troopers capture Chun-Li along with her cohorts. As repayment, Bison inducts Ken and Ryu into his army of troopers. However, they decide to strip themselves of their new status. Later, Chun-Li manages to escape but she is captured again by other troopers. Her cohorts, Ken, and Ryu are captured by more troopers. Days earlier, Guile planted a homing device in a truck that was commandeered by Ryu, Ken, and Sagat. The device locates Shadaloo's headquarters via satellite. Guile, Cammy, and T. Hawk travel there by a stealth boat. They are detected but managed to evacuate before their boat is destroyed in a mine field. While Bison Troopers are off duty, they are attacked by Guile. Cammy and T. Hawk stay to wait for a planned attack party from the Allied Nation. Guile Infiltrates Shadaloo's fortress and damages Bison in a surprise attack. Bison orders his troopers to shoot the hostages but Guile closes the pit in time. He then frees Chun-Li along with her cohorts, Ryu, and Ken. Later, Bison orders his troopers to fight the attack party. They are defeated in battle by the attack party who also rescue the hostages. After Guile defeats M. Bison, the troopers are disarmed and arrested. Types Black Troopers Black troopers lead the other types. They specialize in various forms of combat. Each trooper is equipped with stun rods, knives, and flame emitters. Black troopers are ranked directly below their commanders Zangief and Bison. Blue Troopers Blue troopers are the least dangerous type. Their special skills include the ability to teleport. They were originally humans but they became cyborgs due to modification. Blue troopers generate electricity which is their special attack. Red Troopers Red troopers are by far the most common type. They specialize in the use of knives but they mainly rely on rifles. Every one of them undergoes rigorous training. Red troopers serve an additional role as M. Bison's personal security. Yellow Troopers Yellow troopers are the most dangerous type. They use a pair of flamethrowers which is connected to their wrists. Another weapon is hidden inside their mouth and it projects flames. Yellow troopers are also the least common type. Gallery File:Black Trooper.jpg|Black trooper File:Blue Trooper.jpg|Blue trooper File:Red Trooper.jpg|Red trooper File:Yellow Trooper.jpg|Yellow trooper File:Bison Troopers Unmasked.jpg|Unmasked troopers Trivia *Even though Ken and Ryu became Bison Troopers, they weren't arrested. *The red troopers appear in the movie and its video game spin-off. The other trooper types appear only in the arcade version of the video game. Navigation Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Street Fighter Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Military Category:Organizations Category:Imprisoned Category:Lawful Evil